An Animal Guild
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Unable to live in her home, she escaped hoping that she'll find a new family. Her journey turns out quite differently, as she encounters members from different guilds and experienced the thrill of an adventure. It's not long before Lucy finds her new family and her true adventure begins.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Okay, here's the new rewritten version of 'An Animal Guild'. I felt like the original version were moving too fast especially the part where Lucy suddenly trusts Fairy Tail even though she was very scared when she was being chased and I suddenly forced a romance thing to appear out of nowhere. This time I want to make it come slowly and let the characters fall in love without being forced by an event. Sorry if you liked the original but I really want you guys to read a better version. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Oh! Also, a happy belated birthday for Lucy!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Most characters can be OOC and romance will come by slowly without force (Except Juvia). Innocent/Cute Lucy. Semi-AU.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own the cover image but I do own the minor characters that appear in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**August 23, X780**_

"_I…I can do this."_ A small, young girl gulped before determinedly stared up at the giant, brick wall. The girl has shoulder-length blond hair with some of her hair was tied with a blue ribbon in a small side ponytail and warm, chocolate brown eyes. She also has a golden-yellow cat ears and a long golden-yellow tail with a silky, pink ribbon tied near the end of her tail. She wore a simple, pastel yellow sundress with gold stripes and white flats with a small bow on top in the center. A long, strapped brown pouch was on her right shoulder and underneath her left arm so it was secured on her petite body.

**[Freeze]**

Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

She's currently thirteen years old.

Her mother passed away when she was ten,

Her father had become more distant and had drowned himself into his work.

Currently, Lucy is trying to escape to the other side of the wall.

**[Unfreeze]**

Lucy took a couple steps back as her tail swayed from side to side. She took another deep breath before dashing towards the brick wall and took a huge leap into the air. She elegantly landed on top of the brick wall and a grin spread across her face.

"_I…I did it!"_ Lucy thought proudly as she looked back her at home. A wistful smile appeared on her lips as she turned away from her home and jumped down the brick wall.

"_Sayonara…_"

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Shugoi_…" Lucy stared at everything in awe as would lift her head up so high to get a view of the huge buildings she pass. There were so many people too! Lucy happily skipped with a wide, innocent smile upon her face as she looked at everything. She always seen the buildings in books so to see them in real life, it's like a dream come true!

Lucy came to a stop when she came across an old, rundown store. The wood was old yet the building looks somewhat new. She went on her tippy toes and took a peek through the window. Lucy brightened up as she spotted something pretty displayed behind the window.

It was a simple, plain golden heart-shaped locket with tiny diamonds in a small shape of a heart on the top cover. Lucy stared at it in awe and looks up at the building once again.

"…Yosh!" Lucy nodded to herself and entered the door. She looked around curiously as she decided to wander around the store for a bit. There were a lot of old books and paintings. Her ear suddenly twitched when she heard a footstep.

"Who's there?" A rough, harsh voice called out before a big yawn was released. Lucy came out behind one of the racks to sneak a peek at the person. The person was a tall, muscular male. He looked like he was in his teen and was quite intimidating. He had shoulder-length crimson red hair and narrowed, steel gray eyes. He wore a short-sleeved, maroon shirt and a black leather jacket. He wore black trousers and black sneakers with red outlines. He was also wearing silver cross necklace and a single silver pierce earring on the left ear. On top of his head were round orange ears with black stripes and a long tail with black stripes.

**[Freeze]**

Kenshiro Akira, co-owner of Hime's Pawn Shop.

He's currently eighteen years old.

He has a girlfriend and is part tiger.

He's short-tempered and also possessive.

**[Unfreeze]**

"_Shugoi! It's my first time seeing someone with tiger ears!" _Lucy's ears perked up as she happily scurried towards the male. The people in her house were mostly harmless so none of them had a fierce animal like lions or bears. The male blinked a couple of times as he stared down at the small bubbly girl.

"_Tsk_. Just a brat…" The male huffed as Lucy puffed out her cheeks cutely. The male stared at her again with his cheeks slightly tinted in pink.

"I'm not a brat! My name is Lucy H—! It's rude to call someone a brat stranger-_san_." Lucy pouted cutely as she narrowly dodged saying her last name. She's still near her home so people around here probably know her family's name.

"…" The male could only raised an eyebrow before letting out a low chuckle. Lucy looked up at him curiously and tilted her head cutely. The male raised his hand and getting pat her head. Lucy's ears twitched slightly before a soft purr echoed the store. Even though he sounded really tough, his hand was really gentle.

"Kenshiro." Lucy whimpered as the male took his hand off her head. That felt nice though. She tilted her head to the side as the male rolled his eyes.

"My name. It's Kenshiro Akira." Kenshiro introduced himself as he poked Lucy's forehead. Lucy pouted cutely as she stared up at the teen.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Kenshiro asked bluntly as Lucy immediately perked up with her tail swaying excitedly.

"_Cute…"_ Kenshiro thought as he watched Lucy babbled on.

"I was walking around and I saw this store! I got curious and looked through the window! I saw the prettiest necklace and I really, really wanted it! How much does it cost? It must cost a lot right? Can I buy it?" Lucy babbled excitedly before she gasped as her tail stopped swaying and straighten up. Kenshiro raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the window.

"Ah. You mean those things." Kenshiro blinked a couple of times before approaching the window display. Lucy perked up again and immediately followed after him with a bright smile on her face. Kenshiro's lips twitched slightly upwards before they turn back to a thin line.

"You mean this one?" Kenshiro asked as he gently picked up the necklace that was on the window display and turned around to show Lucy. Lucy quickly brightened up with sparkles suddenly appearing and bobbed her head.

"Yes! That's the one I saw! It was super pretty~" Lucy gushed as her eyes sparkled staring at the shimmering necklace. Kenshiro stared at her for a bit before shrugging.

"_Himeko probably won't mind. She adores children anyways."_ Kenshiro thought as he lowered the necklace in front of Lucy's face.

"Here, take it." Kenshiro said as Lucy widened her eyes in shock. Her eyes became shock to happy to confusion.

"B-But…" Lucy's ears suddenly lowered as her lips turned in a small pout. As much as she loves that necklace, she couldn't bring herself to take it for free.

"It's fine. This used to belong to Himeko. If she was here at the moment, she probably wouldn't mind giving it to you either." Kenshiro assured as he gently held Lucy's hand and placed the necklace in her palm. Lucy stared in awe at the necklace in her hand before a bright wide grin appeared and tightly wrapped her tiny arms around Kenshiro.

"O-Oi!" Kenshiro flushed slightly as he made no attempt to shove her away. Himeko would kill him if she found out he pushed a _child_. The thought of that made him shiver.

"Thank you Ken-san! You're really kind!" Lucy grinned widely as she revealed a small fang sticking out. Sparkles and flowers have suddenly appeared around her with her tail swaying excitedly while Kenshiro's ears twitched.

"…You're welcome." Kenshiro grumbled, as he roughly patted Lucy's head. Where do the flowers and sparkles come from?

"Oh! Ken-san, do you happen to have any keys?" Lucy asked excitedly, as she immediately let go of Kenshiro and opened her brown pouch. Inside the pouch, there were 5 fancy keys. 2 were golden while the other 3 were silver.

"I'm going to be just like mama! I'm going to do my best to be an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage!" Lucy gushed, as she stuck out her chest proudly. Kenshiro's blush disappeared and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…" Kenshiro pondered over his thoughts for a moment as his tail swayed.

"Why don't you head to **Hargeon Town**? I heard there's a store that might sell those keys you're looking for." Kenshiro suggested as Lucy brightened up.

"Really?! Yay! Thank you Ken-san!" Lucy gave another hug around Kenshiro's waist with a large grin on her face. Kenshiro merely grumbled and roughly patted Lucy's head.

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, Lucy's face scrunched up with a displeased expression on her face. Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in expression.

"What's up, kid?"

"Will I…see you again?" Lucy asked with a pout as she looked up at him with watery eyes. Her ears were lowered and her bottom lip wavering. Kenshiro felt a pang of guilt and his ears twitched. Damn it…

"Yeah…" Kenshiro rubbed the back of his head before an idea came to mind. He turned around and head towards the counter looking for a certain object. Lucy stood there as she curiously watched Kenshiro looked around the counter.

"Ah. Found it." Lucy perked up when Kenshiro picked up two objects and came walking back to her. He was holding a small crystal ball.

"What is that?" Lucy asked curiously as she gently held the crystal ball Kenshiro has given to her.

"Lacrima. We can use this to communicate with each other. That way, you can see me whenever I'm available." Kenshiro shrugged. Lucy smiled brightly with the sparkles and flowers as she bobbed her head excitedly.

"Of course! _Arigatou_ Ken-san!" Kenshiro gave a small smile in return before ruffling her hair again.

"I'll see you later Ken-san!" Lucy ran towards the door and waved wildly with a grin before exiting the store. Kenshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"…Hehe. You're really kind to children, Akira-_kun_." Kenshiro stiffed when he heard a familiar tone behind him. A girl came through the door with a genuine smile on her face. She has waist-length silver hair with some hair tied in a small side ponytail and different colored eyes; her right eye was emerald green and her left eye was amber. She also wore a plain, long-sleeved gray sweater and a red-plaid skirt. She wore black shoes and knee-length white socks. On top of her head were long white bunny ears and a small, round fluffy tail behind her.

**[Freeze]**

Sakura Himeko, Owner of Hime's Pawn Shop.

She's currently seventeen years old.

She has a short-tempered but kind boyfriend.

She's kindhearted and shy.

She's also part bunny.

**[Unfreeze]**

"Himeko…when did you get here?" Kenshiro asked stiffly as the girl giggled softly.

"For a while now. That was sweet of you Akira-kun. She was really happy." Himeko commented as Kenshiro flushed slightly.

"_Tsk_. It wasn't anything…" Kenshiro murmured as he turned his head to hide his blush. Himeko smiled gently and tugged on his jacket before going on her tippy-toes to place a light, gentle kiss on his cheek. Kenshiro widened his eyes as his face flushed even more red.

"Still, it was sweet of you." Himeko smiled shyly as she looked down with her cheeks were tinted in pink.

"…" Kenshiro didn't say anything but there was a small smile on his face. His girlfriend was too cute sometimes.

He gently laced their fingers together as Himeko blushed a darker shade of red before smiling shyly.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Hm…I wonder who Ken-san was talking about…" _Lucy thought curiously as she hummed happily while skipping down the road. Ken-san seems to really care about this Himeko person…

"Oh well." Lucy chirped as she carefully placed the small crystal in her pouch. Luckily, her pouch was big enough to fit the crystal ball. Lucy blinked before coming to a stop.

"…"

"Where is **Hargeon Town** located anyways…?" Lucy sweat-dropped as she tilted her head confusingly. She pressed her lips together before shrugging.

"I guess I'll just ask around for directions~" Lucy smiled cheerfully again and skipped away to her new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short prologue but it's called that for a reason. Anyways, you guys probably already noticed my minor OCs, Kenshiro and Himeko. They'll make a few appearances but they won't affect the plot as much. The prologue sort of revolved around the OCs but don't worry, Lucy is the main character in the story. I have a few ideas already for this story especially since I want Lucy to have some encounters with some Fairy Tail members. I honestly wanted to finished two stories and then update them both, but since I took so much time I decided to just update this chapter for now. (<strong>**ゝ****ω****･****) I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai bai~**


	2. New Friends

**Hello! (**｡**‿**｡**) Welcome to the new chapter~ I was debating on how should I continue the story and so, I decided to take it slow and then build it up to the plot. So I guess you can say a pre-adventure before the actual one begins? (**｡**ゝ**‿**･**｡**) Anyways, I decided Lucy would get to meet a few of the Fairy members **_**AND**_** other guild members such as Sabertooth or Blue Pegasus, etc.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Most characters can be OOC and romance will come by slowly without force (Except Juvia). Innocent/Cute Lucy. Stronger Lucy. Semi-AU.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own the cover image but I do own the minor characters that appear in the story.**

* * *

><p><em>[Previous Chapter]<em>

"_Himeko…when did you get here?" Kenshiro asked stiffly as the girl giggled softly._

"_For a while now. That was sweet of you Akira-kun. She was really happy." Himeko commented as Kenshiro flushed slightly._

"_Tsk. It wasn't anything…" Kenshiro murmured as he turned his head to hide his blush. Himeko smiled gently and tugged on his jacket before going on her tippy-toes to place a light, gentle kiss on his cheek. Kenshiro widened his eyes as his face flushed even more red._

"_Still, it was sweet of you." Himeko smiled shyly as she looked down with her cheeks were tinted in pink._

"…" _Kenshiro didn't say anything but there was a small smile on his face. His girlfriend was too cute sometimes._

_He gently laced their fingers together as Himeko blushed a darker shade of red before smiling shyly._

_ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ_

"_Hm…I wonder who Ken-san was talking about…" Lucy thought curiously as she hummed happily while skipping down the road. Ken-san seems to really care about this Himeko person…_

"_Oh well." Lucy chirped as she carefully placed the small crystal in her pouch. Luckily, her pouch was big enough to fit the crystal ball. Lucy blinked before coming to a stop._

"…"

"_Where is __**Hargeon Town**__ located anyways…?" Lucy sweat-dropped as she tilted her head confusingly. She pressed her lips together before shrugging._

"_I guess I'll just ask around for directions~" Lucy smiled cheerfully again and skipped away to her new adventure._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – New Friends<strong>

"Excuse me!" Lucy called out as a man merely blinked and looked down at the small, little girl. It wasn't often where he'll see a small girl on her own without her parents. Though, it wasn't his first time seeing small children by themselves.

"Yes, little one?" The man spoke kindly as his tail swayed in curiosity. He was part mouse so he had pretty big ears and a long tail.

"Mister, do you know where this train leads off to?" Lucy asked politely, as she stared at the man with pure, innocent eyes. A blush appeared on the man's face before politely coughing.

"Young miss, this trains leads people near **Cedar**." The man said gently with a smile as Lucy tilted her head cutely.

"**Cedar**?" Lucy's ears twitched and her eyes gleamed curiosity as the man chuckled softly.

"Would you like to get on the train, young miss?" The man asked politely. Lucy quickly bobbed her head in excitement as her tail waved back and forth. The man chuckled and placed his hand on her head to ruffle her blond locks. Lucy purred contently as she was petted.

"Well, come aboard." The man gestured towards the train, as Lucy nodded her head once again and swiftly got on the train.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

_**August 24, X780**_

_**Location: Cedar**_

"Thank you for the ride, mister!" Lucy waved her arms as she immediately dashed off the train. The man waved goodbye with a smile as he returned to the train.

'_What a nice young girl." _The man thought with a smile as he continued to do his work.

"Wow~" Lucy's eyes sparkled in excitement as she looked around the new area. The ocean was so blue and big! She never thought of being able to see the ocean like this since she only seen them in books.

"_Hah!_" Lucy's ears perked up as she immediately turned to the sound. She tilted her head curiously and debated with herself of whether she should check it out or not.

"…I have to find out!" A grin appeared on her face and Lucy swiftly dashed off towards the sound.

Lucy walked through the bushes before popping her head out of the bushes—only to see many knights training against each other. Lucy's eyes sparkled in awe and curiosity as she watched them practice. What caught her interest was the small, slightly buffy kid in the middle of the tall soldier-like people. She couldn't see the ears of the tall soldiers but she did see the small boy since he wasn't wearing a helmet. He had a pair of brown round ears and a small brown tail. Lucy guesses he was part bear.

"_Wow! I wonder if he's really strong…" _Lucy thought curiously as she stared at the small boy in awe. She flinched with her ears twitching when she noticed the small boy's eyes fell upon her. The boy looked at her curiously and quickly spoke something to one of the tall soldier. The soldier nodded and the boy grinned widely before running towards her. Lucy flinched again and stepped back.

"Hi! I'm Dan Straight! What's your name?" The boy asked cheerfully as he held out his hand towards Lucy. Lucy blinked and tilted her head at the boy—now known as Dan.

Dan Straight, knight in training.

He will soon to be in Legion Corps Knight.

He's fourteen years old.

He's also part bear.

"I'm Lucy! It's nice to meet you, Dan-_kun_!" Lucy smiled brightly as she lightly shook his hand. A red blush immediately sprouted on his face when he saw Lucy's bright smile. His heart couldn't stop thumping out of his chest and his face feels really hot for some reason.

"Do you want to train with us?" Dan asked, as Lucy gleefully smiled and bobbed her head excitedly. They looked so cool when they were practicing. Dan grinned widely and grabbed Lucy's before tugging her towards the other soldier.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

_**November 21, X780**_

"Why can't you stay longer Lu-lu?" Dan asked with teary eyes as he watched his only friend stand in front of him. Lucy shook her head gently as her ears lowered slightly.

"I want to explore the world a bit more. But don't worry Dan-_chan_! I'm sure we'll meet again someday!" Lucy assured as she gave a quick peck on his cheek before waving goodbye to her first friend. The thought of having a friend made her felt giddy since he's actually real instead of her imaginary friends.

"…! I-I'll make sure to see you again someday!" Lucy stopped to look back and smiled brightly. She bobbed her head and waved once again.

"I'll see you someday, Dan-chan!" Lucy giggled before dashing off onto the boat. Dan blushed and flailed his arms as he said goodbye to his friend.

"_Sayonara _Lu-lu!"

Lucy hummed happily as she skipped onto the boat. It's been an entire week since she stayed in **Cedar**. She heard from the knights that there was a ship that's heading towards **Hargeon Town**. She's going to miss Dan-chan though. He was her first real friend around her age. A grin settled on her face. But she knows they'll meet again someday!

"_Yosh_! Off to **Hargeon Town** we go!" Lucy pumped her hand in the air with her ears twitching in excitement.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Ehhh? We're not in **Hargeon Town**?" Lucy had a teary expression on her face and her ears casting down. The man cringed before shaking his head.

"N-Not quite. We're actually not near there exactly…" The man stuttered as Lucy felt like she was ready to burst into tears.

"B-But it's not a far walk from here! You just need to pass through the forest and you'll end up in a small town. You just walk a bit more and you'll end up in **Hargeon Town**." The man quickly cut in hastily, hoping that the little girl wouldn't cry. Lucy tilted her head to the side and pondered over her thoughts for a moment.

She wished she was able to be there but it doesn't hurt to explore the world a bit. Maybe she'll meet someone new and have more friends.

"Hm…okay! Thank you for the info, mister!" Lucy chirped as she smiled gratefully at the man before heading towards the directions the man has given her. The man sighed in relief and sweat-dropped as he watched the small girl walk towards the direction he pointed.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Woah! I didn't think the town would be small and pretty!" Lucy gushed as she stared at everything around town. She stopped in her track when she suddenly noticed rain—but it was just a small cloud above a small girl.

The girl had long blue hair with tightly curls at the base and dark blue eyes. There were tears at the corner of her eyes and it seems like there were other kids around her glaring and pointing at her. A frown appeared on Lucy's face before making a decision.

"Leave her alone!" Lucy hissed at the other kids before quickly grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her away with rain pouring down on her. The girl looked at Lucy in shock and surprise as she allowed Lucy to pull her away from the mean bullies.

"Phew! I'm glad that you're okay!" Both of them slowly stopped before Lucy turned to her with a bright, cheerful smile upon her face—despised the rain pouring down on her.

"Y-You should stay away from Juvia…" The girl said quietly as she looked down with her ears drooping down.

Juvia Lockser, soon-to-be water mage.

She's thirteen years old.

She is bullied and has no friends.

Is unaware that her small cloud is based on her feelings.

She's also half boar.

Lucy tilts her head to the side, as her ears twitched slightly.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Lucy pouted, as Juvia's face flushed and fiddle with her thumbs.

"B-But…no one is happy being near Juvia because of the rain…" Juvia stuttered, as she lowered her head and the rain poured down even harder. Lucy pondered over her thoughts before giving a bright, innocent smile.

"Well, I like you!" Lucy spouted out, as Juvia looked up at Lucy with a shock expression on her face.

"I-I mean, I don't know you for that long b-but I think you're a really nice person! So, um…" Lucy rambled, as her cheeks flushed red and her tail swayed side to side at a fast pace. Lucy took a deep breath and a wide grin was plastered on her lips with her hand stuck out to Juvia.

"—Let's be friends!" Lucy declared, as Juvia continued to stare at Lucy in shock. Her eyes welled up in tears, as Juvia couldn't help but be _happy_. Someone actually wanted to be her _friend_.

"…O-Okay!" Juvia responded tearfully, as she gripped onto Lucy's hand with a watery smile on her face. Suddenly, the cloud started to dispatch and both girls looked up with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Look! The little cloud disappeared!" Lucy grinned, as she pointed at the sky with her tail swaying happily. Juvia stared up at the sky in awe. It stopped raining. It _finally _stopped raining. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and a laugh escaped her lips.

"My name is Lucy!" Lucy blurted out, as she gave a cheerful smile towards her soon-to-be new friend. Juvia turned her head towards Lucy and let out a bright smile with her cheeks flushed red.

"Juvia…Juvia Lockser! Nice to meet you, Lucy-_sama_!" Juvia greeted happily, as she held onto Lucy's hands. Both of them giggled before they both burst out laughing.

_**That was the beginning of a new friendship…**_

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

_**September 12, X781**_

Lucy spent the entire year in town, with Juvia. They both spend time together everyday, of every week. Their friendship became very strong and nearly unbreakable. It was also time for Lucy to continue on her journey to **Hargeon Town**. Unfortunately, Juvia was unable to come along and is sending Lucy off.

"L-Lucy-sama…" Juvia sniffled, as she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucy bit her bottom lips and wiped Juvia's tears.

"It's okay Juvia-chan! We'll see each other again!" Lucy assured, as she gave a cheerful smile. Juvia sniffed and bobbed her head slowly.

"…P-Promise?" Juvia asked tearfully, as she held out her pinky towards Lucy. Lucy grinned and hooked her pinky along with Juvia's.

"It's a promise! And a Celestial mage don't break their promise!" Lucy assured, as they shook pinky and both smiled at each other.

"J-Juvia will see you again Lucy-sama!" Juvia stuttered, as a blush formed on her cheeks. Juvia had a habit of speaking in a third person but Lucy never let it bother her.

"Of course! I'll see you again!" Lucy gave her friend a tight squeeze and gave a quick peck on Juvia's cheek. Juvia blushed before smiling shyly.

"Goodbye, Lucy-sama!" Juvia waved, as Lucy returned the wave and turned around to continue her journey.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"…" Lucy walked through the forest and tilted her head to the side with a small pout on her face.

"_Maybe I should've asked for directions from Juvia-chan before leaving…" _Lucy thought, as she took a turn and continued to walk forward.

"…"

"Oh well! I guess I'll just rely on my luck~" Lucy huffed before smiling and happily skipping through the forest without a care.

:. Omake .:

**Omake One **— **Lucy-sama**

"Juvia…Juvia Lockser! Nice to meet you, Lucy-_sama_!" Juvia greeted happily, as she held onto Lucy's hands. Lucy blinked a couple of times before tilting her head cutely.

"J-Juvia-chan, you can call me Lucy! No need for the _sama_." Lucy commented, as she sweat-drop slightly at the formality. It reminded her of the maids and butlers that called her that when she was at 'home'.

"Lucy-sama." Juvia said firmly, as she shook her head stubbornly.

"U-Um…"

"Lucy-sama."

"Lucy's just fine!"

"_Lucy-sama._"

"B-But—"

"**Lucy-sama.**"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay…" _Sighs._

"..." _Grins._

**Omake Two **— **Kisses**

"Of course! I'll see you again!" Lucy gave her friend a tight squeeze and gave a quick peck on Juvia's cheek. Juvia blushed before staring at Lucy curiously.

"A-Ano…Lucy-sama…" Juvia called out shyly, as Lucy stared back curiously.

"W-Why do you kiss Juvia on the cheek when Juvia do something for you or when you leaving?" Juvia asked curiously, as she shyly played with her thumbs. Lucy merely blinked back in response.

"Oh! It's because Mama says you should show your appreciation when someone do something nice for you!" Lucy reply proudly, as she beam brightly and stuck out her chest.

"…Aren't you supposed to just say thank you?" Juvia asked curiously, as Lucy stared at her.

"I prefer to use kisses! I think people enjoys kisses better!" Lucy responded with a bright smile upon her face.

"…" Juvia stared at her before decided one thing.

_**She needs to protect Lucy's innocence from dangerous people.**_

Everywhere around the world, many boys, including Dan, sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter one! It's short but I have a plot in my head I want to follow for this story. (<strong>｡=‿=｡**) The next chapter will feature a certain pair from Sabertooth~ Take a look at the next chapter to see them as a child~ I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Goodbye for now~**


End file.
